


Monster Water Pharaoh

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The Nefetari family has protected the monster water, one sip will awaken one's latent monster power. Transforming them into a powerful and fierce monster. Crocodile destroys the spring but some was left and given to Luffy allowing him to become a monster known as pharaoh, one that can bestow power onto others. Furry Switcher Luffy/Harem





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Monster Water: Pharaoh

The Nefertari family has protected the monster water, one sip will awaken one's latent monster power. Transforming them into a powerful and fierce monster. Crocodile destroys the spring but some were left and given to Luffy allowing him to become a monster known as pharaoh, one that can bestow power onto others. Furry Switcher Luffy/Harem

Chapter 1 Becoming A Monster

A young pirate had set off in the East Blue, considered by many to be the weakest of all the seas. The young boy grew up hearing the stories of adventure from the crew of Red-Haired Shanks, future Pirate Emperor. His body was turned to rubber upon eating the Gum Gum fruit, and his life was saved from bandits and a sea king at the cost of Shanks' arm.

Monkey D. Luffy learned a lot from Shanks and shaped his way of the pirate by him and his men. He swore he'd find a crew and become an even greater pirate than him. In response, Shanks gave him his treasured straw hat, and a promise was forged. That Luffy would return the straw hat to him once he's become a great pirate.

Luffy trained for years, growing stronger and honing his devil fruit power and he set off at the age of 18. He punched the lord of the coast and shattered his teeth in glorious payback. He was on his journey to become King of the Pirates.

He defeated the pirate Alvida and saved a boy named Koby, who's dream was becoming a marine. He then saved a swordsman named Roronoa Zoro, a practicer of the three sword style. Zoro didn't want to become a pirate at first, but Helmeppo didn't intend to keep his promise of letting Zoro go after keeping him tied up for nearly a month and planned to kill him for fun. Luffy punched Helmeppo and not only got Zoro's swords back, but saved his life from a firing squad. Morgan was a vile marine who ruled the area with an Axe fist, literally. If the marines didn't obey them he killed them, this was Helmeppo's father. Luffy took Helmeppo down, and Zoro cut Morgan down.

In the end, Zoro joined Luffy, with his dream of becoming the world's strongest swordsman. He had made the promise with a childhood friend but he's pushed himself hard to try and get stronger and stronger.

Luffy then met a thief/navigator named Nami, who was trying to get money to save her village. She made an enemy of Buggy the Clown who had taken over a small town, she even turned on Luffy upon learning he was a pirate, and while she hated pirates she loved money and tangerines. Luffy made friends with the mayor and a small dog named Chouchou there, and he beat Buggy and sent him flying. The rest of his crew was chased off by the villagers. Nami joined up with them, originally planning to betray them, but her dream was to draw a map of the world.

Now a crew of three, they met a long-nosed liar named Usopp, a young man who was adept at playing pirate, but he was a liar and a coward. Luffy actually knew of Usopp because by fate his father Yasopp was a member of Shanks' crew. The two bonded a bit and learned of a murderous plot by the fake butler Klahadore who was really the captain of the black cat pirates Kuro. Him and his former first mate, now the acting captain, Jango the Hypnotist was plotting to destroy Syrup Village, and murder Kaya after getting her to leave all her money to Kuro. Usopp tried to warn the village but of course, he was known as a liar so no one believed him.

Luffy, Nami, and Zoro helped him take out the pirates and send Kuro flying. Kuro finally faced defeat and was now stuck in his life of a pirate. Usopp ended up joining the crew but believing himself to still be a captain, often disrespecting Luffy with his boasts. His dream was to become a brave warrior of the sea. He did help design their flag, and Kaya gave them their first ship The Merry Go.

They ran into some of Zoro's old partners Johnny and Yosaku, they are bounty hunters and were shocked to find Zoro among pirates. Since they were in need of a cook, they gave them directions to the floating restaurant Baratie. There they met Sanji, a violent cook among violent cooks. He had a dream of finding the All Blue, but his honor and pride kept him staying on the Baratie to repay the debt he made to Zeff. The man had saved his life as a child, and the two nearly starved to death, Zeff giving Sanji all his food, and going as far as to cut off his own foot to eat to keep himself alive.

The two were saved and used the treasure Zeff had tricked Sanji to believing it was food and used it to buy their restaurant. They knew the pain of being hungry at sea and had a policy of not turning anyone hungry away, so they welcomed marines, pirates, and civilians. Of course, those who refused to pay were beat to hell and put to work.

A man named Gin showed up, a member of the Krieg pirates, one known as the Man-Demon, who had no money, and was starving. After threatening one of the cooks he was beaten and thrown out like trash, but Sanji gave him food regardless.

Luffy wanted him for his crew, but Sanji refused but the rubber boy was nothing if not persistent. Gin found his crew and led them to the Baratie. Krieg was known as a monstrous cheat, who valued quantity over quality, he was known even by his own crew to kill anyone who opposes him. Even after Sanji gives him food, he beats him, and even after Zeff takes pity on his starving crew they still attacked them. Krieg was planning to take the ship for his own, and use it to return to the Gran Line, much to his crew's horror.

His entire fleet was wiped out by one man Dracule Mihawk, one of the seven warlords of the sea. So Krieg wanted the Baratie as well as Zeff's journal of the grand line, figuring with a new ship and knowledge he'd be back on top.

At this point, Nami betrayed them and stole their ship and treasure. Things got even worse as the Krieg pirates attacked, and even more intense when Mihawk showed back up to finish the job. He had taken out all of Krieg's fleet except his main ship, and since he had nothing better to do he followed him to the East Blue.

This was a golden opportunity for Zoro, who's been seeking a duel with Mihawk. Mihawk takes his challenge but shows the difference in their skills very quickly stopping Zoro's three sword style with a tiny dagger he keeps in his necklace. Johnny and Yosaku wanted to help but Luffy stops them knowing it was Zoro's duel, the two could see the rubber boy was itching to jump into the fight and help his nakama just as much as they were.

Zoro's determination did convince Mihawk to fight him seriously. The green haired swordsman charged with his best technique and Mihawk attacked, two of Zoro's swords were broken and he had a deep wound. He turned and faced Mihawk again because scars on the back are a swordsman's shame.

Mihawk cut Zoro down but didn't kill him, not that it stopped Luffy from attacking Mihawk a bit. Johnny and Yosaku got Zoro out of the water to discover he was still alive. It was here where Zoro made his promise to never lose again, his vow to Luffy. Mihawk left swearing to remember not only Zoro's name but Luffy's as well.

Usopp, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku left to chase after Nami, while Luffy stayed behind to help Sanji protect the restaurant. Krieg was quite the dirty cheat, loaded with weapons, and willing to hurt his own crew as long as he took someone else out. Sanji and Luffy teamed up to take down Pearl, and Sanji had to fight Gin, taking some heavy blows but in the end, Gin showed that he had his own honor and pride, even if it conflicted with his respect and loyalty to Krieg.

Krieg tried to destroy them all with poison gas, but thanks to a bit of luck and a sacrifice from Gin, Luffy and Sanji made it through. Luffy took down Krieg, facing all his weapons head-on, and even destroying the armor he was so proud of. Gin took him away, apologizing for their actions.

Sanji did join Luffy and had his tearful goodbyes with the Owner Zeff, he'd been putting his dreams on hold of finding the All Blue, among other things. The two went to find Nami and the others and learned that she was under the employ of Arlong, a Fishman pirate.

He was a nasty piece of work, looking down on humans do to his own reasons. He bribed the Marines to hide his criminal activity and those who wouldn't take his bribes were never seen again. Arlong was holding Nami's village hostage, forcing her to collect money and draw maps for him to save it. He used his marine ties to rob Nami of all the money she collected when she was so close. It was already hard on her serving the man who had killed her mother, adopted mother but she was family! She could have denied her and her sister Nojiko as her children, but she didn't she refused even if it meant she would be killed. Bellemere a former marine, who saved two children not bound by blood, as her own, and met her end at the hands of Arlong.

Nami hated Arlong, with all her heart, but she had bit her tongue for the sake of the village, but after her money was stolen she realized he would never let them be free. In a fit of rage, she stabbed the Arlong tattoo on her shoulder over and over again until Luffy stopped her. He didn't know her past, he had no ties to the village, but he didn't care he was gonna fight Arlong for Nami's sake and that's all the reason he needed. He put his hat on her head and went to face him.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and even Usopp managed to take down Arlong and his pirates, and even punished the marines and got Nami's money back. Nami had to accept the fact she had friends, and that she now had the freedom to walk her own path and smile for real. She officially joined the crew as the Navigator

The events of this battle and record of his past exploits had gotten him a bounty of 30 million belli.

The crew visited Loguetown, the place where the first King of the Pirates died, and where the Great Pirate Era began. They needed to get new supplies anyway. Zoro needed to get two new swords, and he met Tashigi a marine who looked exactly like the girl he had made a promise to when he was a kid. Usopp had a face-off with a skilled bounty hunter, after first resulting to his typical cowardly tactics he finally let his marksmen ship shine and earned his respect back and got some decent goggles in the process. Nami made a killing at shops getting clothes for their trip, and Sanji stocked up on food supplies.

Luffy, however, met Smoker, the first Logia holder he's ever met finding his attacks useless against the white-haired marine, as he simply turned to smoke. What's more, Smoker wielded a weapon that had sea prism stone in the tip, it had the same power as the sea and could weaken devil fruit holders, keeping them from using their abilities and sapping their strength.

He escaped by a stroke of luck but Smoker wasn't the only one hunting for Luffy. Buggy the Clown was back, and he had teamed up with Alvida who had gotten her hands on a devil fruit making herself stronger and more lovely. He caught Luffy at the gallows, where the boy was taking in the view Gol D. Roger had before he died. Buggy caught him and planned to execute him, Zoro and Sanji tried to save him but it looked to be the end of their captain.

As the blade came down, Luffy smiled. “Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami...sorry...I'm Dead!” he said smiling. Zoro and Sanji cursed, begging him not to say that. Even Smoker was shocked as he's only seen one other man smile at his execution the King of the Pirates himself.

A bolt of lightning struck the tower, lightning it on fire and Buggy was scorched. Luffy collected his hat and laughed. “Hey I'm alive, that's nice!” jaws were dropped. Not only had Luffy declared himself the next King of the Pirates, in the town Roger was born and died, not only did he smile in the face of death, but he survived.

Smoker wasn't about to let him go, but he was stopped by a man he recognized, but Luffy didn't see. A strange green wind tore through the area and Luffy was blown back to his ship, and the crew escaped Smoker and the marines.

They headed to Reverse Mountain, as sailing through the Calm Belt was near impossible without special ships, and even then the calm belt was a nest of giant Sea Kings. They sailed up Reverse Mountain and headed into the Grand Line, running into a giant Island Whale literally.

The massive whale was waiting for his friends to return and has been attacking the Red Line over and over again tearing up his body. A man known as Crocus has been treating and protecting the whale for some time. The Straw Hat crew protected the whale from some hunters, a blue-haired woman, and a guy with nines on his cheeks.

Luffy fought the whale and made friends with him. Laboon they made a promise, Luffy put his mark on him and told him they were friends now, and they would see each other again. Laboon was happy, and he wouldn't attack the red line anymore as to not damage his new markings. As thanks Crocus gave them a Log Pose, a necessary tool for traveling the Grand Line, as normal compasses don't work. The islands in the grand line had their own unique signatures that mess with normal compasses, you needed a Log Pose as the needle will lock onto an island and set the path for the traveler, the needle would reset after a day or so on an island.

The crew heads to Whiskey Peek, a den of bounty hunters who use food and drink to lull pirates into a false sense of security. Zoro and Nami didn't fall for it, but while Zoro was fighting bounty hunters, Nami was trying to loot them not finding much.

There was a small duel between Luffy and Zoro, do to Luffy not knowing the people Zoro took out were bounty hunters after his head. While the two fought, two other weirdos showed up, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentines Day, they had a mission from the boss to take out two spies.

As it turned out the bounty hunters were actually agents of Baroque Works. Zoro recognized them by some of their code names, having defeated Mr. 7 in the past. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentines Day were after Mr. 8 who was really Igaram captain of the royal guard of Alabasta, and Miss Wednesday who was really Vivi the Princess of Alabasta Kingdom. Their partners tried to help protect Vivi, but they were no match for their devil fruit powers.

Which only shocked Vivi more as Luffy and Zoro smacked them away not really trying but because they got in the way of their duel. Igaram convinced Nami to help, and she broke up the duel and everything was set straight. Vivi revealed the identity of Mr. 0 who was really Crocodile of the 7 warlords.

Igaram was planning to act as a decoy, to give them a chance to get away only for his ship to mysteriously explode. The crew was off and encountered the mysterious woman, Miss All Sunday. She tried to warn them about the island they were heading Little Garden, but Luffy told her off, saying she didn't decide where they sailed. She left, but she was not wrong about the dangers of Little Garden.

The island was a prehistoric island, filled with prehistoric beasts and dinosaurs if they weren't bad enough the island was home to two giants, warriors of Elbaf, Dorry and Brogy, who have been dueling for several decades, dueling no less than 73, 467 times.

Their latest duel was tampered with by the Baroque Work agents, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day, had teamed up with Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek. Not only had they captured Nami, Vivi, and Zoro, but they also tampered with the giant's duel. Once Brogy let his guard down, Mr. 3 attacked with his wax wax power. They were all trapped, and Mr. 3 was planning on turning them to wax statues.

Luffy, Usopp, and Vivi's pet/partner Carue were left to take them on. The rubber boy suffered a bit facing Miss Goldenweek and her color traps, but thanks to Usopp and Carue he was free to save his friends. Nami and Vivi took out Miss Valentine's Day, and Zoro finished Mr. 5 off, Carue dealt with Miss Goldenweek, while Luffy beat up Mr. 3. While all this was going on Sanji gave a false report to Crocodile after finding Mr. 3's hideout, and then beat Mr. 13 and Ms. Friday.

The giants were fine, as their old weapons weren't able to deal a killing blow on each other. They even broke their weapons helping the Straw Hats escape the island. They couldn't stay since it took 100 years for the log to reset on its own, but thankfully Sanji took an eternal pose to Alabasta from the Unluckies. Sanji got a hug from Nami and Vivi for that, which made the blonde swoon. It wasn't odd since Sanji swooned over all kinds of girls.

Just when things were looking up Nami got very sick, so the quest to find a doctor began. They bumped into a creep looking for the Drum Kingdom, and when he didn't get what he wanted he tried to eat their ship. Luffy sent him flying for a bit.

By luck, they landed on the shore of Drum Kingdom and didn't receive the warmest welcome. The island was a winter island, plus it was just attacked by pirates. Luffy and Vivi pleaded for the sake of Nami who was very sick. Dalton agreed to let them in, but while the Drum Kingdom was once well known for its doctors there was only one known left on the island, though some called her a witch.

Luffy and Sanji planned to take Nami up to see her and ran into a bunch of giant carnivorous bunnies. The creep returned at the same time, he was Wapol and former king to this kingdom, but when pirates attacked he fled to the sea taking his soldiers and the 20 best doctors the kingdom had with him. He wanted to reclaim his kingdom but Dalton wasn't having it, showing off his zoan devil fruit, the ox ox fruit model bison.

Dalton was sure strong enough to take down Wapol, but his weakness was the people when Wapol's men attacked the villagers he took the hits for him. The killer carnivorous rabbits at this time started an avalanche to try and crush Luffy and Sanji, but ended up burying Wapol, his men, Dalton, the villagers, and even themselves….and somehow Zoro.

Luffy escaped the avalanche and managed to save Sanji and Nami in kind, even going as far as to save some of the man-eating bunnies that tried to kill him. Wapol went after Luffy with his men Chess and Kuromarimo, using the fact Luffy couldn't fight back while carrying his friends to their advantage.

It looked bad for him until the giant killer rabbits charged in to help Luffy. While they faced Wapol, Luffy reached the mountain and climbed it with his bare hands. He meets Dr. Kureha and a reindeer who ate the human human fruit called Chopper. The duo treated Nami's illness, which was caused by a prehistoric tick she happened to get nipped by in Little Garden, Sanji was bandaged up, and Luffy was treated for frost bite and his wounds.

Chopper himself was a skilled doctor in his own right, if not a little excitable. He had a past, ones with highs and lows like many of the straw hat crew could relate to, be it his own kind who treated him like a freak for his blue nose, and banished him when he ate the devil fruit. All he wanted was a friend, but he was feared by humans as a monster. He ended up in the care of Dr. Hiriluk a bandit turned doctor, who just wanted to save the country and make cherry blossoms bloom in their winter country.

The doctor was seen as a quack, but he and Dr. Kureha were some of the last doctors in the country because their king Wapol decided to keep the 20 best doctors for himself and banish all the others. So he could charge insane prices to give people treatment. Hiriluk was dying of a disease but managed to complete his research and pass it on to Kureha along with Chopper.

He fell for a trap by Wapol, and he wasn't even mad, he shed tears of joy, glad that it was a trick and not a national emergency. He blew himself up, choosing his own way out, not his disease, not Wapol's bullets, not even the poisonous mushroom Chopper risked his life and body for thinking it was an all cure medicine. “I had a wonderful life!” his death set Chopper into a rage, which Dalton stopped and helped him escape.

Hiriluk wanted to save his country, and while he did not know it his death and final words, shook the foundation of Wapol's empire. It led Dalton to revolt against the king, leaving him the one to rebuild after the Blackbeard Pirates tore through it. The doctors that served Wapol in kind betrayed Wapol and saved Dalton's life.

Wapol made it to the top of the mountain with his men. Luffy and Chopper teamed up Chopper taking down Chessmarimo the hybridization of Wapol's men through his devil fruit the Munch Munch fruit. Luffy took down Wapol sending him flying, and declaring that he and Chopper were friends.

Chopper joined up, wanting to see the world and increase his medical knowledge. Luffy and his crew weren't like normal pirates, to say the least, they were a lot more fun. Kureha gave a violent send-off, ending it by using Hiriluk's research to turn the snow pink making the cherry blossoms bloom for their kingdom.

With the crew prepared they sailed for Alabasta. Vivi has been concerned because Crocodile has stirred up trouble in her country, portraying himself as a hero, while framing her father and the kingdom for crimes and the troubles they were facing. This resulted in rebels building and gathering forces to take down the kingdom and right the wrongs, they believed was Cobra's fault.

They weren't the only ones, Smoker had tracked them down planning to capture Luffy here in Alabasta. Once more Luffy was saved from the logia, by a familiar face for Luffy. His big brother Ace, who was also a logia, but one of fire. He clashed with Smoker and helped Luffy get away.

Ace met Luffy's crew and was grateful to them for looking after his brother. As a big brother he often worried about Luffy, he even asked Luffy to join up with his crew, he was serving under one of the four pirate emperors Whitebeard. Luffy, of course, refused, wanting to make his own way. Ace was on his own mission and couldn't stay and help his brother.

He was after Blackbeard, one of Whitebeard's former crew mates. Before he left Luffy he gave him a strange piece of paper, saying that it would reunite them one day.

After surviving several dangers, that Vivi knew about but forget to tell them before the dangers arrived. They made it to their destination only to find they just missed the rebel army, Luffy, however, believed their true target needed to be Crocodile, that so long as he was in play neither side could be stopped properly.

What Vivi didn't know or didn't consider hat Crocodile was after. This was a problem as his organization had infiltrated both the royal army and the rebels. His lead agents were making their move to bring down the kingdom and incite the rebels into war. Agents 1 2 and 4 and their partners were making their moves preparing to stop Vivi at all costs. Mr. 3 paid the price for losing the Straw Hats, Crocodile dried him out with his devil fruit power and left him to be food for his pets.

The crew split up trying to avoid the marines and Crocodile's people. Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and surprisingly Smoker fell into one of Crocodile's traps and ended up in a sea prism stone cage. Smoker was pissed but unable to escape, and Crocodile didn't plan to save him either, all too willing to report to the government that he was killed by Luffy, so Crocodile killed Luffy for them.

He began to flood the room, letting the massive Bananagators pile in. The monsters piled in and they were too much for Vivi to handle, but thankfully Sanji came to the rescue. To their luck, Mr. 3 was inside the gator Sanji beat, and he was able to make a key and help them escape.

Luffy and Zoro beat up the Gators in seconds, but their only way out was submerged in water. So Luffy had Zoro save Smoker as Sanji carried the rubber boy out. Smoker was not without honor so he let them go with the princess. They reunited with Chopper who got them a ride, and they were off to the capitol city.

Crocodile wasn't about to let them go easy. He had the Suna Suna fruit, that allowed him to turn into sand, and drain moisture out of the air or out of anything he touches. Luffy saved Vivi and stayed behind to fight Crocodile.

-x-

Vivi was worried about both the royal army and the rebels, but what Nami was curious about is why they didn't force out Crocodile themselves. The Nefertari family were the protectors of a pool of water, often referred to as Monster Water. It was a powerful and ancient source, and like devil fruits gave power in an exchange. The monster water gave power in exchange for one's humanity. It was a concern for the rebels as well, as if the royal army took it with monstrous power they would be crushed.

The water did work, but it was a double-edged sword, not only could one lose their humanity but lose their senses to their monster side, becoming nothing more but a mindless beast that lashed at everything they see. It didn't just take a strong body, but a strong mind, and an even stronger will, plus awakening as a monster like devil fruits didn't make you a master over the power it took time. Not even Crocodile wanted to risk that, seeing himself as highly intelligent and powerful already, plus had his sights on another power altogether. He also was not a fool, so as a precaution he did find the spring and used his power to dry up the monster water destroying the spring.

It wasn't 100% gone though as many of the head warriors carried a flask containing some of it, just enough to trigger the transformation.

-x-

Try as Luffy might, he was a paramecia, and his attacks just didn't work on a logia like Crocodile. Luffy tried move after move, but the warlord just kept turning into sand not taking any damage at all. Despite Luffy giving it his all and not giving up Crocodile rewarded his weakness with a hook through his body, and dropping his lifeless bleeding body into quicksand.

Crocodile moved on to the final stages of his plan. Meanwhile…

Luffy was saved by Miss All Sunday aka Nico Robin. Who had the devil fruit, Hana Hana. She was able to pull him from the sand but his wound was deep and there was so much blood. Pell one of the guardians of Alabasta spotted them and recognized Luffy from Vivi's report. “He's dying, all to protect your princess.”

“Why do you care, don't you work for Crocodile?”

“You can say that, but this boy interests me. Monkey D. Luffy, as fellow paramecia I'm aware of our weakness to logias. I wonder if he can bring down Crocodile.”

Pell searched his robes and found the flask. “There is a way to save him, but I don't know if its actually damning him.”

“Is that...the monster water?”

“It is, there are only a few of us who have it. The transformation may save his life, but he'll become a monster and may go wild.”

“From the time I spent with him, I can safely say he'd do anything for your princess, even give up his life,” Robin said

“Damn it, may you forgive me young warrior.” he pours the monster water into Luffy's mouth. After just a few seconds, Luffy's eyes shoot open.

“Gah!” he coughed and writhed in agony. A dark aura leaks out of him, making the two step back. Luffy's blood did not return to his body, it instead took shape and was given life. Taking the form of a giant cobra, it had red scales, and dark markings and sapphire blue eyes. It hissed at the two making them back up even more.

Mummy like bandages appeared on Luffy's arms and legs, his hair grew longer slightly, his eyes shifted from red to blue back to black. His wound closed up the sand that had been in the wound had become a little golden snake that coiled around his arm. His vest turned black with a gold trim, and his shorts became white see-through fabric.

“He still looks human,” Robin said.

“My god... it's not possible...to think he'd become that monster!”

“What is he?”

“Not since the first king's guard had this monster appeared, one with the power to create monsters on his own, known as the ruler of the sands no one dared challenge Alabasta while this monster lived. The Pharoah!!!”

To be continued


	2. Rumble In Alabasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Rumble in Alabasta

As Luffy fought Crocodile, and while he distracted the logia user, Vivi and the Straw Hat crew made their way to Alubarna. Crocodile wasn't worried, even as Luffy fought him his agents were already on the move.

Mr. 2 was impersonating the King and the royal army and was attacking people, stirring the rage of the rebels into a frenzy. Kohza was the leader of the rebel army, and he was also Vivi's childhood friend, he'd been waiting for her return in hopes of settling things peacefully but preparing for the worst. However, thanks to Mr. 2's deception there was no going back, a match had been struck and the flames of war were ignited.

Crocodile knew that if Vivi met Kohza the war could be stopped so he ordered his agents to not let this happen. The officer agents were lying in wait to apprehend Vivi, but the Straw Hats had a plan, using cloaks and the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad they rushed to Alabarna towards each of the gates.

Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger had encountered Zoro and Nami. The green haired swordsman faced off against the terrifyingly strong Mr. 1 who ate the Supa Supa fruit, it allowed him the ability to turn any part of his body into sharp blades, his fruit combined with his martial arts made him a fearsome enemy.

Zoro had his hands full with him allowing Miss Doublefinger to go after Nami. She was having a hard time with her as Zala aka Miss Doublefinger, had the Toge Toge fruit, allowing her to deform her body into deadly sharp spikes.

Mr. 2 aka Bon had eaten the Clone Clone fruit, allowing him to change his appearance to anyone he touched. This proved dangerous as he took a few of the Straw Hat's faces, but not to worry they had a plan to deal with him. He found Usopp and a camel called Eyelashes and beat the two up.

Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas ended up chasing Sanji and Chopper. So none of the agents knew where Vivi was.

Turns out she was standing in the way of the rebel army, literally. She knew Kohza would be leading the charge, so she and Karoo were standing before a stampeding army. She called out to Kohza but her voice was silenced as one of the royal army canons fired, creating a smoke screen.

This was one of the Baroque Work million agents, Crocodile had slipped quite a few of his people into both sides. Vivi's plan failed, the two friends not meeting. Vivi was almost trampled to death but Karoo shielded her body.

Things went bad, as the rebel and royal army began to clash. Karoo was alive but could no longer move, and things went from bad to worse as “Usopp” showed up seemed to help, only to be revealed to be a fake. Zoro had come up with a plan of a two-part fake out, they each wore a binding around their arm, but that was just a cover for the mark hidden underneath, this mark showed their bond and friendship.

When “Usopp” revealed his arm he had no mark. Mr. 2 tried to kill Vivi, only to be met with Sanji. The blonde cook facing off with the okama ballet agent. Usopp ended up with Chopper, facing off with Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas.

Vivi made it through all the fighting and reached the palace, and tried yet another plan to try and end the battle. She met up with Alabasta's other guardian Chaka, the King was missing, but the Rebel army was the priority right now. Her plan now was to blow up the palace as a symbol to end the fighting.

-x-

Zoro was fighting Mr. 1, he was a tough opponent in general, but Zoro had to be able to cut through him in order to beat him. He remembered his promise to Luffy, not to lose again. “You think you can stop us, you are just a weak swordsman, from a weak pirate crew, with a dead captain.”

“What did you say?” Zoro growled.

“Sorry, spoilers. The boss has taken out your little captain and left him dead for dead in the desert,” he smirked as Zoro filled with rage.

'Luffy…' His time with Luffy flashed before his eyes, things he's said and done, and the things he's yet to say.

Thinking he had an opening Mr. 1 attacked Zoro, only to be blocked. “My captain is still alive. Your boss might be tough but my captain doesn't give up, he'll be back and he's gonna kick Crocodile's ass!” Their fight grew more and more heated, Zoro taking damage and even losing his swords.

He retrieved one and focused, all his training, all his lessons, his teacher told him of the swordsmen who are capable of cutting nothing. That ability and control; is what leads one to be able to cut anything even steel. Mr. 1 aka Daz Bones, was a literal walking sword, who changed any part of his body into steel blades which made it difficult for Zoro to cut.

Zoro had taken so much damage and lost a lot of blood, two of his swords were lost in the rubble, he had only 1 sword to fight with. Mr. 1 had grown confident as it had taken all of Zoro's swords just to evade and block his powerful attacks, now with only 1 he thought he was easy prey.

“One Sword Style Drawing Technique: Lion Song!”

Mr. 1 changed the bottoms of his feet into blades and used them as skates on the ground to increase his speed. The two clashed, and Zoro finished him with a sheathing of his sword. He defeated Mr. 1 cutting through him and knocking him out. “I thank you, I can grow even stronger from here.” He felt he's scratched the surface of the next level of power, for only a moment he transcended.

In the end, this fight was his victory. Zoro only had a moment of rest, before needing to find his swords and carry on the battle. 'Luffy don't you die, you are my captain, I won't accept it.'

-x-

Nami did her best against Miss Doublefinger, her devil fruit power made her a difficult opponent. She was trying to use the Clima Tact, a weapon designed by Usopp but seemed to be just party tricks. Using a bit of know-how, and a bit of luck Nami was able to use her new weapon to not only evade but defeat the power holder.

-x-

Usopp and Chopper weren't doing that great, Usopp kept falling into the coward mode, which made him no help to Chopper. So the reindeer human, was stuck fighting two powerful opponents. Miss Merry Christmas had eaten the Mole Mole zoan devil fruit, allowing her to make tunnels in the sand. There was also a gun that ate the dog dog fruit, and he was able to fire specially modified bullets that looked like baseballs. Even if you managed to dodge those, Mr. 4 would just hit them right back at you.

The trio was a terrifying combo, while Usopp and Chopper weren't working well together at all. For his cowardice, Usopp got smashed through buildings twice, and he was gonna run away, but…

“So weak, so weak, it's a good thing your captain is already dead, he'd be appalled with how you act.” Chopper was shocked and Usopp stopped his cowardice and tried to fight.

In the end, it was Chopper using his Brain Point to figure out the weakness. Using the dog gun, he tricked him into launching a barrage of ball bombs into the tunnel, blowing the mole woman up, and even Mr. 4 taking some damage. The fight wasn't over and Miss Merry Christmas wanted revenge, she grabbed Usopp and planned to drive him into Mr. 4's four-ton bat.

Thanks to Chopper, the two were switched, using his Horn Point, he lifted up the mole woman and with a smoke bomb from Usopp, she took a four-ton bat to the face! Mr. 4 was finished and the trio was blown up by one of the gun dog's bombs and they were finished.

-x-

Sanji faced off with Mr. 2, in a heated flurry of kicks. Mr. 2 pulled out his bag of tricks, changing into Zoro and Usopp to try and keep Sanji from hitting him. It was an assassin technique, change into a friend or loved one and then land the killing blow.

The cook, however, had no problem kicking Zoro or Usopp, saying that he knows its not them, so he doesn't have to hold back. Mr. 2 uses Nami's form which actually does stop Sanji, because of his policy of not kicking women, and he did fall for her boobs. He does get his ass kicked a bit, but to use his full power he had to switch back to his original body. This gave Sanji some leeway in fighting the okama.

Mr. 2 tried one more form, Luffy's. To Sanji's shock, he did have a bit of hesitation attacking his captain's form. With Luffy's body, Bon was able to draw out some power to fight Sanji. “Stop it, don't use his form!” Sanji growled.

“Why not, it should be fitting since you won't be seeing him again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sorry to tell you this, but our boss left Straw Hat dead in the desert. Your crew no longer has a captain.” he laughed using Luffy's face and voice.

“Shut up!” Sanji gave a chilling look that even made Bon flinch. “Stop using his face, or I will fillet you!”

“Forgive me, I've shared many faces, but none have shown love like yours.” he reverted back.

“Love?! Wait a minute!” he blushed.

“The love between men is a sacred thing, in honor of your love, I will fight you as myself, with all of my strength!” Sanji didn't know what to say but decided to end this fight.

He beat Mr. 2 and got back Usopp's goggles. “Luffy is just my captain, and he's not dead. He's too stubborn to die.”

Bon cried such strong manly love was too beautiful.

-x-

While the fights were going on Vivi was preparing to destroy the palace, her plan once again didn't go well. Crocodile showed up and severed the dynamite. “I can't have you destroying my future palace.”

“Crocodile...where is Luffy?” she demanded.

With a sick smirk. “He's dead!” Vivi's blood ran cold.

“You liar,” she hissed. “Even if he did lose, he wouldn't have lost his life to the likes of you.”

“Oh dear princess, he didn't lose his life because of me, he lost it because of you.”

“You monster!” she shouted.

Nico Robin, had the king and was keeping the other soldiers out of the palace. She was forced to back off when the Tsumegeri Guards attacked, they were elite soldiers of Alabasta serving under Chaka. “You fools think you can stop me?” Crocodile laughed at them.

“We can be bet our humanity on it!” Hyota says. Hyota was the leader, Brahm, Arrow, and Barrel made up the rest of the team.

“You lot, you didn't, you drank the Monster Water?!” the answer was shown sure enough as the four began to change, their clothing ripping off their bodies.

Hyota gained a pig snout and some tusks, and his ears became pig-like, his muscles grew larger and his manly hair became fur. He had become an Orc.

Brahm grew larger his legs morphing and becoming snake-like, his scales were brown, his ears became long and pointy. He had become a lamia.

Arrow sprouted wings and his feet became like talons, his legs becoming bird-like, his feathers were green. He had become a harpy.

Barrel's sprouted horns growing larger, his skin color became a bit green. His teeth became sharp and pointy. He had become a goblin.

“WE SHALL DEFEAT YOU!” the four were able to keep their senses, and they charged at Crocodile.

Hyota attacked him with a larger butcher-knife blade. It didn't effect Crocodile being a logia, but he wasn't finished. “Feast!” he unleashed his monster skill, creating three tentacle-like demons with mouths and teeth that charged at Crocodile. They bit him and took chunks out of him. Crocodile cursed as he felt the bites, he was able to regenerate with his sand but it still hurt like hell. “You pig!” he grabbed the man by his arm, and sucked the water from it, shriveling it up.

He wasn't given a chance to finish him as Arrow took to the sky, and wailed on him with a barrage of feather arrows. They didn't do any damage but gave Hyota time to withdraw. He ripped off the husk of his arm and was able to regrow a brand new arm, bones, muscle, tissue, skin, and fur in all.

“Wrath of the sky!” Arrow unleashed a tempest of wind, that struck Crocodile and did cause damage. He was able to reform, but again that hurt!

Problem was, now Crocodile was taking things seriously. So when Brahm started spitting poison at him, he dodged it quickly. Barrel began to play his flute axe, unleashing a sound attack to disorient Crocodile.

Too bad, on a normal opponent that would have given the perfect opportunity for a killing blow. Crocodile, however, whipped up a sand storm disorienting the trio on the ground long enough to make his move. Using his hook he ripped out Barrel's throat, and for good measure cut him down with his own axe.

The roar of the sand storm had cut off his sound attack and made it difficult for him to maneuver. Next was Brahm, who Crocodile grabbed by the throat, and drained him of all moisture, leaving him just a shriveled husk of snakeskin.

They didn't even get a chance to scream. Hyota used Feast to swallow up the sand storm and gasped in horror seeing his slain comrades. “You bastard!” he unleashed Feast on Crocodile. While Crocodile dodged, sand began to pour around Hyota's feet, and before he knew it, it was too late.

The sand rose up and swallowed Hyota up. “Desert Burial!” he squeezed his right hand and the sand crushed Hyota in an instant. Arrow charged in, tears in his eyes. “Desert Spada!” he unleashed sand made blades and cut Arrow up, his pieces fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

“The power of monsters is truly a pain, had they waited and prepared they might have defeated me, but they lost themselves to their emotions and were not able to use their powers together.” he was glad he got rid of that spring after all.

-x-

Pell was flying Luffy towards Alabasta. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Luffy flexed his hand, he felt strange, awakened, it was taking a bit to get used to his new senses. “I'm fine, I think?” he said. The red snake hissed at Pell. “Azaspa says not to worry about me, and focus on flying.” the second snake had formed a small staff for Luffy, this snake was Bazel. “I don't know what I've become but I know what I gotta do, I gotta kick that croc bastard's ass!”

Pell did his best to explain, much like with devil fruit users upon eating the fruit the holder gets some knowledge of how their power works, but its bare minimum knowledge. It's up to the user to properly hone the power. Luffy knew there wasn't time to master his new abilities, so he wasn't planning on relying on them. “It's gonna work out somehow.”

To be continued...Baroque Works Falls


End file.
